The proposed Pulmonary Center is intended to create a cohesive program at the University of Pennsylvania that will deal with the response of the lung to injury. A variety of injuries will be considered and experimental models will be created to simulate spontaneous pulmonary disease. Among the injuries will be inhalation of toxic agents, immunologic insults to the lungs, and selective derangements of the supporting structures of the lungs using specific agents and morphologically-identifiable lesions. As a preliminary to detailed studies of pathogenesis of a variety of pulmonary disorders, the proposal also includes projects that are intended to clarify certain aspects of pulmonary metabolism. These include determinants of lung growth and mitochondrial metabolism under normal conditions and after injury. The program also provides for human, as well as animal, tissues and cells for study. Because of its interdepartmental and interdisciplinary nature, the proposed Pulmonary Center will not only promote an active interplay among investigators with diverse interests but will also supplement pulmonary programs that are currently underway at the Medical Center.